Windmills are powered by their sails from the turbulence of atmospheric winds. Sails are found in different designs from primitive common sails to advanced patent sails. Meanwhile, alternative forms of generating electricity are important for many known reasons. Many windmills now continue to prove costly due to, for example, complex manufacturing methods and the weight of the materials. As such, there is a need for a cost-effective method and apparatus that can harness the atmospheric pressure from wind turbulence at a reasonable price to produce an electrical field for the public. Alternatively, and more particularly, there is a need for a cost-effective method and apparatus to generate electricity using natural or artificial wind and/or air energy.